In GUI systems, task orientation interfaces (such as Microsoft Corp.'s “Wizards” or IBM Corp.'s “TaskGuides”) can be used when step-by-step procedures are needed. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,101 to Bach et al. (“Bach,” which is incorporated herein) discloses a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for generating class definitions and implementations for database persistent objects, wherein a task orientation interface is used that comprises a step-by-step procedure for creating the class specifications for the database persistent objects. Task oriented interfaces, such as Wizards and TaskGuides, include controls, such as buttons, for advancing the user forward (and backward) through the series of steps in the particular task. Such buttons are generally referred to as “Back” and “Forward” buttons. These buttons may be enabled or disabled to control user access to subsequent or previous tasks. Some Wizard-like interfaces have provided indications of where the user is in a task-sequence by using text. (For example by displaying “Step 2 of 4”).
While the art has separately recognized the need and advantageous for such types of characteristics in task oriented interfaces, the amount of display space required was substantial and it would be cumbersome and confusing to supply all of these characteristics in a single display, especially in combination with other types of characteristics for task oriented interfaces. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simple task oriented interface that has such types of characteristics.
Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a more versatile task oriented interface that allows the user to perform a task by moving about the task sequence as the task permits both efficiently and effectively. This includes the ability to skip non-required task steps, return to revise earlier tasks steps, be informed as to which task steps are not changeable once completed. This is particularly dependent when the task is non-linear (i.e. future task steps sometimes depend on prior task steps).
Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a task oriented interface that provides the user with more options for controlling a series of task steps.